


Reunited: Sherlocks Perspective

by ChaosandCottoncandy



Series: The Return to 221B Baker St [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sherlock in Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosandCottoncandy/pseuds/ChaosandCottoncandy





	Reunited: Sherlocks Perspective

Sherlock climbed the steps to his flat. It had been three years. Three years since he had seen John up close. three years since he had touched him, inhaled him. Three years too long. Sherlocks body craved John, his mind craved John. John. John. John. Sherlock opened the door to 221B and he heard John rustling in the kitchen. "Hello?" John called. Sherlock entered the kitchen. John stared at Sherlock. Sherlock at John. "Sherlo-" but before John could finish saying his name Sherlock had crossed the room pressed his lips against his. Three years of pain, three years of wondering melted off Sherlock. He felt infinite. John didn't try to fight the kiss, Sherlock was surprised. Sherlock thought back to all the tears John shed over him. All the texts from Mycroft he had read explaining Johns worsening condition. Sherlock pulled away from John. "John I, I-" But John cut him off "Don't, don't you ruin this" and wrapped his hands around Sherlocks neck and brought their mouths together again. Every thought had dissolved from Sherlocks mind, except- John. Sherlock used his hips to push John against the refrigerator. John sank into it and moaned as Sherlocks lips moved down to his neck, hitting the place that sent shivers and electricity shooting up his back. Sherlock pulled back and lifted Johns jumper up and over his head. As soon as the Johns head was free Sherlock had his mouth pressed to Johns again. His hips grinding against Johns. Sherlock felt Johns hands pushing the heavy coat off his body. He moaned as John grabbed the scarf around his neck to draw him even deeper into the kiss. Their tongues had found one another, flicking spinning, taking in the others taste. John suddenly pulled away. "Sherlock, I've found someone, a woman, she, we-" But Sherlock didn't let him finish. He pushed John harder into the fridge. This time with his whole body. "You" he growled. "You belong to only me" and he pressed his entire body against Johns, taking him into his mouth again. But John fought back. without removing his lips from Sherlocks he guided him through the kitchen and into his chair by the fireplace. He pushed Sherlock down into the seat. "No" he said panting. "you belong to ME" John got into the chair in front of Sherlock straddling him. Emotions, feelings, rushed through Sherlocks mind, all about John. Was this a mistake? Would it end badly? He knew the 43 exact ways it could end, 32 of them being unpleasant. Johns mouth met his again and the thoughts were wiped clear. Sherlock pulled the t-shirt over Johns head leaving him finally shirtless. As their mouths and tongues met once more Sherlock had his arms on John's body, his actual body. Sherlock shuddered at the feeling of Johns skin. He ran his hands up and down Johns back, trying to feel every inch, every bit of the man. His man. Sherlock felt John's hands on his shirt, unbuttoning slowly, kissing him deeper and deeper. His tongue trying to search through every bit of his mouth. Once his shirt was unbuttoned and open Sherlock felt a sharp tug at the back of his head as John grabbed a handful of his curly hair. Sherlock moaned. The pain and the pleasure of it all made him grow hard. John reached down and felt Sherlocks cock through his pants. Sherlock moaned and sighed as John stroked him over his pants and nibbled at his neck and ear. "John" he breathed barely a whisper. "John". Sherlock felt his hands instinctively reach to the button on John's trousers. He could feel the heat and the hardness beneath. As he undid Johns trousers he began to tremble in temptation. He wanted more room. He wanted to be able to lie John out, look at his whole body, truly enjoy all of him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and stood, holding him in his arms. He kissed him tenderly and sweetly as carried him into his bedroom.


End file.
